i22
by emeralddusk
Summary: icarly goes 24!


icarly

i22

_It was a regular day in Seattle, and at the Space Needly stood an evil looking man, standing next to a large machine. Little did anybody know that this day and that machine would change their lives forever._

"Yes, in 22 minutes, this bomb will go off, and destroy all of Seattle, and the rest of the world! Bwa ha ha ha!" Said Dr.N in an evil tone.

At that exact moment at Carly's appartment, Carly and Spencer were sitting at the breakfast table. Little did they know that the next 22 minutes would be the most intense minutes of their lives! "Mmm, alcohol!" Said Spencer.

"Ah." Said Carly not caring.

"Miller Light!"

"Ha." Said Sam as she entered.

"Margarita!" Said Spencer.

"Ha, oh, he's here." Said Freddy in an unhappy voice.

"Want some wine?" Asked Spencer.

"No, thanks." Said Freddy.

"Bla!" Said Spencer mockingly at Freddy.

"So I..." Said Carly.

"Ha! They raised the beer tax! Ah!" Yelled Spencer as he through a chair.

"There there." Said Carly patting his back.

" Uh hu hu." Cried Spencer.

It was not a second later that in walked a man who appeared to be in the FBI by the way he was dressed and the serious look on his face. "Hi, I'm Officer Bauer, an..."

"They raised the beer tax!" Yelled Spencer.

"The beer tax? Ah!" Yelled Jack throwing a chair.

"What do you want?" Asked Freddy.

"Hi, I'm Officer Bauer."

"You said that already." Said Sam.

"Oh. Why would I repeat it and waste time?"

"They raised the beer tax!" Said Spencer.

"You said that, 3 ti..." Said Carly.

"The beer tax! Ah!" Yelled Jack throwing a chair.

"What!" Yelled Sam.

"Hi I'm Officer Bau..."

"We know!" Yelled Carly.

"Anyway, I'm a detective, and I was investigating, ah..." Jack looked at the paper on the table. "They raised the beer tax!" Said Jack throwing a chair.

"I said that." Said Spencer.

"Ya but when I see it in writing..."

"Ah!" Yelled Sam.

"Why are you here?" Asked Carly.

"Hi, I'm Officer Bau..."

"Ah!" Yelled Freddy.

"I'm an..."

"Ya, an investigator, investigating." Said Spencer.

"Ha, investigator, has the word gator in it."

"It does." Said Spencer.

"My name has am in it." Said Sam.

"Duh!" Said Freddy.

"Uh!" Said Sam busting a chair on him.

"Ah!"

"And!" Said Carly.

"I'm Officer Bau..." Spencer busted a chair on him. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Asked Carly.

"There's a bomb gonna go off destroy the whole friggin' world." Answered Jack.

"Hu!" Said everyone.

"And we've only got 22, well 18 minutes now."

"We're in!" Yelled Sam.

"Let me call back up."

"Okay." Said Carly.

"Wow, an investigator." Said Sam.

"Phh, gator." Said Spencer.

"Shut up!" Yelled Freddy.

"Hi I'm Officer Bauer, a, oh you know me, report immediately to adress 125, uh, a street, apartment, some number, out!" Said Jack hanging up the phone. "They're coming!"

"Wu!" Everyone Said.

"Now, we wait." Said Jack.

(16 minutes remain)"When're they coming?" Asked Carly.

"In a car." Answered Jack.

"No, when?"

"Propably the Ford, the van..."

"When!"

"Oh, could be a while, bad directions."

"We got 16 minutes." Said Spencer.

"Ah!"

"What?" Asked Freddy.

"My back still hurts from when the chair hit me."

"Want some pain killers?" Asked Carly.

"Ya."

"It says to take two every hour."

"Ya ya gimme thirty."

"Okay but no more for fifteen hours."

"Ya ya." Said Jack pouring the pills into his mouth. "Uh, sixteen minutes?"

"Fifteen." Said Freddy.

"Ah! The pain killers aren't wor, sngu!" Said Jack as he died.

"Is he asleep?" Asked Freddy.

"Do asleep people breath?" Asked Carly.

"Ooh." Said Freddy.

Sam then busted the T.V screen with a hammer. "Ah!" Said Spencer. "They raised the beer tax!" He yelled as he threw a chair and it hit Jack.

Sam then shocked Jack with the T.V wires. "Ah! I'm alive!" Yelled Jack.

"Wu." Said Freddy in an unenthusiastically.

"Ha, he was dead." Said Carly.

"What's it like being dead?" Asked Sam.

"Feels like gettin' hit by a chair."

"Sorry." Said Spencer.

"It's fine." Said JAck pouring more pain killers into his mouth.

"Ha, we only got fourteen minutes." Said Freddy.

"I called back up."

"Shouldn't we just go?" Asked Carly.

"She's coming here it'd be rude!" Yelled Spencer.

"Back up hurry up and get over here, moron!" Yelled Jack to the phone.

"I, am here." Said Scully, the back up.

"Wait, if your here, who'd I send that angry call to?"

"Aaah." Cried Spencer.

"What?" Asked Carly.

"They raised the beer tax!"

"The beer tax!" Yelled Jack and Scully throwing chairs.

"What is it?" Asked Scully.

"Hi I'm Officer Bauer..."

Scully then busted a chair on him.

"Ah! The beer tax!"

"The beer tax!" Yelled Spencer as he threw a chair and it hit Jack.

"Ah! My back!" Said Jack as he poured more pain killers into his mouth.

"Take too many of those it'll kill you." Said Scully.

"I have, feels like getting hit by a chair."

"Ya, I died when I drank too much beer." Added Scully.

"Beer? The beer tax!" Yelled Spencer.

"Beer tax! Ah!" Yelled Scully as she and Jack threw chairs.

"Mmm." Said Carly.

"Took a T.V wire to bring me back." Said Scully.

"Oh. The beer tax!" Yelled Jack as he, Spencer, and Scully threw chairs.

"What is it?" Asked Scully.

"Hi I'm Officer Bau..." Said Jack as Spencer hit him with a chair. "Ah! The beer tax!"

"The beer tax! Ah!" Yelled Scully. Then Spencer threw a chair and it hit her. "Oh! Like bein' dead."

"Here, pain killers." Said Jack.

"Thanks." Said Scully pouring the pills into her mouth.

"Well?" Said Sam.

"Hi, I'm Officer Scul..." Jack then busted a chair on her. "Ah!" She then poured more pain killers into her mouth. "-Ha they're not, sngu!" Said Scully as she died.

"Is she asleep?" Asked Spencer.

"Do asleep people breath?" Asked Jack.

"Ooh." Said Freddy.

"We raised Jack." Said Carly.

"Like they did the beer tax?" Asked Spencer.

"The beer tax!" Yelled Jack and Spencer as they through chairs, both hitting Scully.

Sam then shocked her back to life. "Ah! Bein' dead's like gettin' hit by two chairs."

"Sorry." Said Jack.

"It's fine." Said Scully pouring pills into her mouth.

"Ha!" Said Carly.

"Hi I'm Officer Ba..."

"Ah!" Yelled Freddy.

"Ha, we only got eleven minutes." Said Spencer.

"Where are we going?" Asked Scully.

"In a car." Said Jack.

"Not how, where."

"Propably the Ford, the van."

"Where!" Yelled Carly.

"Oh, the Space Needle."

"How're we gonna get into space?" Asked Scully.

"The Space Needle."

"How!" Yelled Scully.

"Oh, it's on earth. Let's go!" Yelled Jack as they all ran out to the car.

At the Space Needle, the bomb was ten minutes away from detonation. "Wa ha ha!" Said Dr. N.

"The group then busted in with guns out. "Freeze!" Yelled Jack."

"You're too late! Soon the world will be up in flames!"

"Up, thay raised the beer tax!" Yelled Spencer.

"The beer tax!" Yelled Dr. N as all four of then threw chairs, one hitting Scully. "Oh!" She said taking pain killers. "They, sngu!"

"Is she asleep?" Asked Jack.

"Do asleep people breath?" Asked Dr. N.

"Ooh." Said Freddy.

Sam then shocked her back to life with the wires from the bomb. "Ah!" Yelled Scully.

"No, my bomb, ruined!" Yelled Dr. N.

"Ya, get out of here!" Yelled Spencer as he kicked him off the Space Needle.

"Uh, those pain killers finally caught up with me. I'm going." Said Jack.

"Jack no, I, sngu!" Said Scully as she died, for real.

"Before I go, I have to tell you. I'm, your father, ah." Said Jack as he died.

"Oh, I finally meet my dad and he dies!" Said Carly sobbing.

"He did have a pretty taxing line of work." Said Freddy.

"Tax? They raised the beer tax!" Said Spencer throwing a chair and knocking Scully's dead body off the Space Needle.

"Pheu!" Said Sam, then Freddy, then Carly, then Spencer, and on and off, for the last eight minutes.

**THE END**


End file.
